Half Time
by fuelled by ramen
Summary: Sasuke cuts out of a game early to vent out his frustation, only to have Naruto come along and end up giving him a hand. NARUSASU. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the appalling spelling and the urge to upload this earlier than I probably should.

* * *

**Half Time.**

Sasuke took in a deep breath and raised his coal eyes to his reflection. Today was his last chance. He'd blown all the others or in some cases, like prom, he hadn't even tried. But _today_ was going to be _his _day. Because today was the last day of school and after the bell rung out for the last time he was never going to see him again.

_Him_. Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke cursed and whipped a hand through his jet black bangs. He couldn't. He _wouldn't_. Naruto would never want him. Hell, Naruto didn't even like him. He'd made that clear. Despite playing soccer together for the entire duration of their high school years, despite Naruto being the team captain and supposedly having to like everyone on the team, despite everything the two had been put through together. Everything he did Naruto turned into a competition. He couldn't glance sideways without the aggressive blond leaping down his throat. Sasuke sighed softly and watched as the glass misted with condensation.

"Suck it up, Uchiha," he growled at his reflection, grasping a hold of the sink and glaring. This was one ass he was _never_ going to tap. Shaking his head he straightened and turned on the faucet. Grabbing some water in his palms he splashed it onto his face and used the dirty shirt lying across his shoulder to wipe away the excess.

"What're you hiding from?"

Sasuke stiffened and met Naruto's eyes in the mirror. "Nothing."

His eyes widened slightly as he took in the blond's bare chested form. Like he Naruto's navy shorts were dirty with grass stains and his silver shirt had been thrown carelessly over his shoulder in an attempt to cool down. Even with the distance between them Sasuke could see the way Naruto's firm muscles glistened with a fine layer of sweat.

"We've got a game going on out there," Naruto reminded him, jerking his head towards the men's locker room door. "Did you forget?"

"It's only a friendly match, it's nothing official," Sasuke retorted angrily.

Naruto frowned. "You aren't still pissed that I got the scholarship and you didn't, are you?"

Sasuke growled and spun to face him. "Why do you always have to bring that up?" he demanded. "So you got the fucking scholarship! Whoop-dee-fucking-doo!"

Naruto took a surprised step backwards and blinked twice. "You okay, Sasuke?"

"Fuck off," Sasuke snapped, returning to the sink and gripping tight to the porcelain basin.

He heard Naruto's footsteps approaching him and tensed his shoulders.

"What's up, man?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Why do you care?"

There was a pause before, "I've always cared."

Sasuke barked out a laugh. "What? You fucking hate me."

"Who ever said I hated you?"

"No one needed to," Sasuke told him. He turned his head to meet the blue eyes of his taller captain. "You made it clear enough."

Naruto frowned. "What? I've always been nice to you, Sasuke."

"Nice?" Sasuke spat. "You don't ever talk to me. You ignore me in practice. Fuck, I couldn't even begin to name the shit you've done to me without running out of breath."

Naruto opened his mouth but closed it. He lifted his chin defiantly before narrowing his eyes. "Really? Well, once again I don't live up to the great Uchiha expectations, do I?"

"Huh?" Sasuke mouthed, surprised.

"Sorry for not doing _exactly_ what you expect of me, Sasuke. Fuck it. I mean, ever since we came to this damn high school you've set out to make me feel inadequate. Why do you think I challenge you so much? I join the soccer team so what do you do? You go ahead and join the team. I remember the first day we met before you decided I was such an unworthy lout that I said I wanted to be striker. So you go and apply for it. You're good, yeah, but I know you only did it to spite me."

"Spite you?" Sasuke demanded. "I was the best kick in that fucking team! Who won you all your games? Who got the last score in before time? I did!"

"Yeah, well who got the scholarship?" Naruto shot back cruelly.

Sasuke went to retort but instead shook his head. "Whatever. Fuck off, Uzumaki. You're not my captain anymore and I don't need to listen to you."

Naruto scowled, his blue eyes beginning to burn with ill concealed anger. "You've never listened to me, Sasuke."

"You were my captain, of course I listened to you," Sasuke argued.

"Not on the field, asshole!" Naruto snapped. Sasuke took in a breath by surprise. Naruto rarely lost his cool around him. Yeah, he'd get angry but this ... this was different. Sasuke could _sense_ something in the air. It was almost as if the argument had shifted to something deeper, something more complex than your average teenage rivalry. "You think I like it that you only call me 'Uzumaki'? Like my name isn't fucking good enough for you? Or that everything I try to do you always do better? No matter how hard I try you are _never_ impressed? I could light myself on fire and you wouldn't care!" The tall blond took in a shuddering breath and shook his head. "Yeah, so I get it. You expect everyone around you to be perfect, intelligent and loaded. I know I could never compete with your friends so why should I bother?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, his heart beat quickening. This was the most time he and Naruto had ever spent talking.

"You kidding me?" Naruto asked, dully. "Suigetsu? Juugo? Karin? You think I could ever be something with those guys hanging on to your every word?"

"They don't hang on to my every word," Sasuke argued weakly. He didn't know where this was going. Naruto's whole demeanour had suddenly changed. One minute he'd been angry with him, something Sasuke knew well. The next he was standing there with an expression Sasuke wasn't familiar with, and worst of all, didn't know how to deal with either.

"Oh, they do," Naruto chuckled humourlessly. He raised his eyes over Sasuke's shoulder and looked at his own reflection in the mirror. His bare chest no longer glistened with sweat from the game. He sighed and moved his eyes back to Sasuke's. "You really have no idea, do you?"

"No idea about what?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

Naruto snorted ineloquently. "Forget it, man. Just ... forget it." He turned his back to Sasuke and started for the door. "Stay in here as long as you like, as you said it's not a real game we have out there. Be a wimpy fag if you want." Sasuke's whole body went rigid as the last words hit his ears. Naruto realised too late what he said and he spun on his heels, his expression mortified. "Holy fuck! Sasuke, I'm sorry," he said, moving back towards the lean male. "Fuck, I didn't mean it!"

Sasuke sneered and crossed his arms across his chest. "It's true though. I know what you all think of me. If it wasn't for the fact that I kick like Torres and the fact that my father sponsored that team you would have kicked me off."

"Sasuke, I wouldn't have ..." Naruto trailed off at Sasuke's unbelieving look.

"Sure, sure," he jeered. "As soon as it got out I saw how you treated me different. How you avoided me after class and how you never placed yourself near me in the game. Hell, I'm surprised you're in here alone with me now. As soon as you heard you never entered a room without three people with you. As if you were scared to be unaccompanied with me. You obviously think very highly of yourself if you think I wanted to jump you the moment we were alone." He gave a dark laugh. "Thank god we play soccer and not grid iron, huh? I might have had to touch you then."

"Sasuke, you –"

"I don't want to hear it, _captain_. Go back out to the game then go off to your scholarship. I don't care."

"Why are you fucking jealous over the scholarship anyway?" Naruto demanded. "I have no money for college! You're father could send you fifty times over! Why do you have to take everything away from me?!"

"I've never taken anything away from you," Sasuke retorted rudely.

Naruto groaned and rubbed his forehead with a palm. "No. Of course you haven't." He turned without a word and left Sasuke alone; the only sound a faint _drip drip_ in the nearby showers.

Sasuke stared after him in dismay. He opened his mouth to call out but shut it firmly before words could slip out. No. He was never going to tell him. If there had have been a chance it would have been now. And that didn't go in any way Sasuke would have planned. "Fuck," he swore softly, backing into the mirror and resting his bare back against the cool glass.

Without warning Naruto strode back into the room, his face set in tight determination. "You know what you took away from me?" he demanded, startling Sasuke more than he would have cared to admit. "Answer me when I fucking ask you something!" he shouted when Sasuke didn't respond. He moved in til he was five feet away from the brunet. Sasuke was anxious to see the formation of tears in his eyes, his chest heaved up and down erratically and his finger raised itself to point harshly in Sasuke's face. "Do you?"

"No," Sasuke shot back insolently. He almost felt like sticking his tongue out.

Naruto's hard look softened into despair, something that caught Sasuke completely unaware. "You took away _you_, Sasuke." He moved his gaze away from the onyx eyes and to the shoes on Sasuke's feet. "All I ever wanted was to be friends. To share a bond with you that no one would understand and that no one could break. You took that chance away from me the day we both did try outs for the fucking team." He laughed softly to himself. "Fuck, I hated the team so much. I never wanted to be captain. I didn't want to be a part of it. I stayed in it because it was the only tie I had to you." He raised his eyes back to Sasuke's, the blue glittering dangerously with tears. "You were in the best class for everything. _Everything_. I had no hope of being up there with you. When I became captain I accepted it because I thought you would finally see how hard I was trying to get you to notice me. To _like_ me. But you treated me as indifferent as ever. And when I got that scholarship? Fuck, I know school was only a few weeks away from finishing but I really thought after that that you wouldn't refuse me."

"Refuse you?" Sasuke managed to ask, his throat dry.

Naruto smiled half-heartedly. "Why the hell do you think I asked you if you were hoping to take me to prom?"

Sasuke's heart stopped dead in his chest. "Th-that was you being an asshole," he said. "You did it because you knew I wasn't taking anyone and that no one wanted to take me after knowing I was into guys."

"Do you really think that, Sasuke?"

"Of course I fucking do! How was I supposed to interpret you swaggering up to me after practice, in front of all the team and tauntingly asking if I'd thought about taking you to prom? How the fuck should I have guessed that?"

"I didn't realise you'd take it as a joke?"

"Oh, sure. Because letting everyone hear and crack up before laughing yourself was definitely in no way going to convince me it was a joke," Sasuke snarled.

Naruto met his gaze steadily. "It wasn't."

Rage bubbled inside Sasuke. "Fuck off, Uzumaki. Fuck you. Get the fuck away from me; I don't want to talk to you again. Thank fuck school is over and I don't have to deal with your shit anymore."

Naruto stared at him in silence, his teeth creeping out to bite his lower lip. "Fine," he eventually managed to say and the broken word crumbled Sasuke's anger away to guilt. "If that's what you want. You've shown once again that nothing I do is ever going to be good enough. Hell, I was ready to come out for you in front of the whole team to prove how much you mean to me yet you still stand there as arrogant and bigoted as ever. Goodbye, Sasuke."

Sasuke watched him turn slowly and walk away in disbelief. Did Naruto just confess that he liked him? _Liked_ him liked him?

"Wait," he called out and frowned when Naruto didn't respond. "Naruto, wait," he called out, moving a step forwards.

Upon hearing his name Naruto stopped and turned his head. "What'd you call me?"

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke repeated softly.

Naruto turned fully and regarded Sasuke for a moment before striding forwards and pressing the fellow student hard into the glass behind him. One arm rested on the glass beside Sasuke's head and the other used its hand to grasp his chin firmly. "Fuck you, Uchiha," he said before pushing his lips onto the ravens. Sasuke grunted in surprise before his eyes slid closed and the tingling sensation of lips against his own shot down his spine. He raised his arms up so that his hands lightly grabbed Naruto's hips, the fingers tracing over the firm muscles.

Tentatively Naruto extended a tongue, the muscle tickling against the seam of Sasuke's lips. Without hesitation Sasuke parted his mouth, letting Naruto's tongue glide in and tackle his own. Both boys grunted with the feeling, the sensations causing ripples to fly straight to Sasuke's cock. He felt himself tighten in his pants as he pulled Naruto closer. Moans escaped both lips as their hips collided with each other.

"Fuck," Naruto growled, pushing himself harder into Sasuke. Sasuke gasped as he felt Naruto's rock hard erection digging into his own semi-hard one. "No girl ever got me as hard as this, Sasuke."

Sasuke opened an eye and growled. "Shut up," he ordered.

Naruto laughed before leaning down to claim Sasuke's lips in a bruising kiss. He rolled his hips into Sasuke's and Sasuke let a whimper flee his throat as his cock instantly hardened. Naruto felt it too and hardened the kiss, his teeth nipping at Sasuke's bottom lip. Gripping the back of Sasuke's neck and his left hand side Naruto began to guide them backwards.

"Shower," he commanded roughly, parting lips momentarily before plunging his tongue back in.

Sasuke nodded into the kiss and slowly the boys stumbled their way into the enclosed shower space. They made it to a wall where Naruto pressed Sasuke against the tiled surface firmly. He pulled apart and gazed into the onyx eyes.

"What?" Sasuke asked, his breath fanning against Naruto's chin.

"Nothing," Naruto said before lightly leaning down to peck his cheek. "You want to do this? It is the last day of school after all."

Sasuke smirked. "Better late than never."

Naruto snorted softly before relaunching his attack of kisses against Sasuke's mouth. The smaller male groaned and pushed his erection into the blond's, begging him for a touch. Naruto complied, a hand snaking down and pulling Sasuke's soccer shorts off. The material fell to the ground and was closely followed by Sasuke's boxers. A warm hand clasped around Sasuke's naked length and he gasped, pulling his mouth away from Naruto's and banging his head against the wall. Naruto chuckled before taking a small step back and lowering himself to the floor.

"Ready?" he taunted.

Sasuke looked down at him in shock. The ex-captain had his cock in his hands, the tip of which was dangerously close to his parted mouth. He felt the warm breath whisper over his head and he groaned, thrusting his hips lightly to get closer to the tepid cavern.

"Please," he whispered.

Naruto complied, plunging the thick length of the brunet straight into his mouth. Sasuke let out a shout, his voice sound hoarse and wanton. He pushed himself into Naruto's mouth causing Naruto to gag softly. He didn't apologise for with the way Naruto worked his tongue around his head, pressing it into his slit and massaging the length with his gums Sasuke found he couldn't speak at all. He let out a string of garbled words and curses as Naruto worked himself up and down the quivering cock. The tightness in Sasuke's stomach began to almost sting as Naruto's lips pumped the skin of his erection up and down, up and down.

"I'm – I'm close," he managed to mutter, curling his fists into balls as Naruto quickened his pace. "Fuck!" he spat out, cum shooting from his cock into the awaiting and eager mouth of the blond before him.

Naruto didn't say a word as he lapped up the thick semen, his tongue licking clean the whole of his length. Bringing Sasuke's head to his lips Naruto gave it a sensual lick, his eyes catching Sasuke's.

"Came quicker than I thought you would," Naruto joked.

"You seem to know what you're doing," Sasuke accused, half-heartedly.

Naruto rose to his feet and pulled Sasuke into a kiss. At first Sasuke gagged, the taste of cum, his cum and the scent overwhelming him. Then he felt Naruto's still hard erection pressing into his gut and he forgot all about the taste. He met Naruto's insistent tongue with his own and reached down to palm the blond's erection through his short.

"I've wanted to do this since freshman year," Naruto breathed onto the brunet's cheek. He pulled away and looked him steadily in the eye. "So I've learnt everything I needed to know."

"I never knew you were so eager to learn," Sasuke teased.

Naruto snickered before pulling away from Sasuke's open palm and shoving down both shorts and boxers. He reached for the lever beside Sasuke and pulled on it gently. Lukewarm water splattered across the two naked men. Their hair gradually became heavy with moisture and fell against their foreheads as they allowed their tongues to meld and clash together. As they broke apart for air Sasuke opened his eyes and gazed at his panting partner, trickles of water getting into his eyes and forcing him to look down. He swallowed and let his vision fixate on the cock now freed of its clothing. He felt his eyes widen. Naruto was _huge_.

"The water should make this easier," Naruto commented casually.

"Make what easier?" Sasuke asked. He let out a yelp of surprise when Naruto grabbed both his thighs, lifted him up and against the wall and held him there with his hips.

"I'm not going to fuck you dry," he reprimanded Sasuke. With the water from the shower head above them cascading onto their fit bodies it was something that could have been left unsaid.

"What? I thought I was going to be the one to fuck you," Sasuke shot back. He looked down at the girth of the penis below him. It seemed to expand arrogantly from the thick mass of curls at the juncture of Naruto's legs. "That won't fit."

Naruto laughed and watched as the water ran across Sasuke's bare body. "It will." Lightly he guided his cock to the hidden hole between Sasuke's butt cheeks. He pushed against it slowly, kissing away the gasp Sasuke emitted. "Just relax," he said, looking down to watch as his water-slickened cock pressed harder against the puckered hole.

"Naruto," Sasuke whimpered in a warning tone.

"Calm down. I'm your captain," Naruto reminded him playfully, pushing himself in further. "Fuck! You're fucking tight, Sasuke!" he swore, scrunching shut his eyes and concentrating on not shoving himself in and fucking Sasuke senseless.

Sasuke bit on his lip to prevent from crying out. At the moment all he could feel was the burning and stinging sensation Naruto was putting him through. He didn't feel the kisses to his nipples nor collarbone, not even the water coating both bodies and making it slightly less painful for the thick head of his partner to slip in.

"It won't fit," Sasuke whimpered, in the back of his head wishing his first time wasn't so painful.

"Take a deep breath, Sasuke," Naruto commanded.

Sasuke moved his head to look at him. "What?" he panted.

"Just do as I say," Naruto said, azure eyes claiming onyx. "Breathe."

Sasuke did as he was told, only to expel it in a loud curse as Naruto shoved himself balls deep in the tight, hot chasm of Sasuke's ass.

"Fuck!" he swore again, an arm wrapping itself around Naruto's shoulders.

"It's ok," Naruto said, moving softly to allow Sasuke to adjust to the intrusion.

He moved slowly before starting to pick up the pace. Slowly but surely he began to thrust harder, gasps and whimpers escaping Sasuke's lips at each thrust. Soon all efforts Naruto had to go easy were abandoned and he was plunging his cock into Sasuke like no tomorrow.

"Fuck!" Sasuke swore, throwing his head against the wet tiled wall behind him. His cock was bobbing lewdly between them, the head tingling each time it hit his or Naruto's stomach.

Naruto's fingers tightened on Sasuke's thighs as he pounded into the tight heat Sasuke had to offer. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he swore each time he saw his length get swallowed up by the velvet channel.

He mashed his lips against Sasuke's, saliva escaping their mouths and running onto their chins only to be swept away moments later by the water than had now, unobserved however, gone cold. From downcast eyes Naruto watched Sasuke's free hand grab his ignored cock and begin to pump it enthusiastically.

"Naruto," he whimpered, eyes closed as the sensation of being pumped and drilled against the wall overcame him. He shifted his hips lightly before his back arched into Naruto's cock. "There!" he ordered, fisting his erection harder and faster.

"No problem, baby," Naruto grinned and aimed for the same spot, again and again, revelling in the way the tight ass around him began to tighten, firmer and firmed each time until –

"Urgh!" Sasuke grunted, cum flowing from his cock for the second time and hitting both boys on their chest.

Naruto groaned himself as the tightening channel closed around his own shaft mercilessly and brought him into an orgasm that left him both speechless and breathless. For a time they didn't look or speak to each other, both coming down softly from their post orgasm highs.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice eventually broke the peace.

Naruto looked up at the wet face of his lover. He reached over to shut off the water flow, well aware the other team members would complain about someone using all the hot water.

"Mmm?"

Sasuke watched him with shuttered eyes. "Let me down."

Naruto withdrew his soft shaft and helped Sasuke to his feet. "That was amazing, Sasuke," he breathed.

Sasuke leant over to pick up his sodden clothes, a hiss of pain escaping his lips as he did so. "Yeah ... it was."

Naruto frowned. "You don't sound too enthused."

"I wish we had have done this ages ago," Sasuke admitted. "Right from the words, 'Hi, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and you are?'."

"Does it make a difference?" Naruto asked, claiming his own shorts and following Sasuke to his locker.

Sasuke opened the metal door and pulled out his school uniform. "Yeah, it does. We had all those years that have now turned into half an hour of fucking and that's it." He refused to meet Naruto's eyes as he slipped on his pants and shirt, despite the fact his body was still wet from the shower. "It would have been nice to have more."

"It's not too late, Sasuke," Naruto told him, leaning against the nearby locker, ignorant of the fact that he was still naked.

Before Sasuke could open his mouth the bell rung, signalling the end of the school day and their last day ever of senior high. To Sasuke it was the sound signalling he'd run out of time. Tough luck and better luck next year. Except there wasn't going to be a next year. He let out a small sigh before closing his locker with a firm push.

"I think it is. Goodbye, Naruto. Good luck with your scholarship."

And like Naruto had done earlier that day, Sasuke Uchiha left without a word.

---

"Alright, I'm coming!" Naruto Uzumaki shouted over the sound of his stereo. He turned the system off before stumbling across his unpacked boxes to the door.

It was his first day living on campus and he had only just brought the last box up. He'd instantly locked his door as soon as he entered to prevent any strange fellow students from entering the room. For a first day at college he didn't know what to expect but he wanted at least a few hours privacy to himself so he could unpack and get his things together. He reached the door, flicked aside the lock and swung open the door. His words caught in his throat as he gazed upon the man standing there.

"Hi."

"Sasuke?" Naruto said in disbelief. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. Sure enough the raven haired ex-team mate of his was still standing there in the hallway. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since ... well ... since the locker room on our last day."

Sasuke smirked and strolled into the room. "Well, like you said that day my dad could afford to send me to college fifty times over. Instead of fifty I opted for once on the condition I got into _this_ university and _this_ room."

"What do you mean 'this room'?" Naruto asked, baffled. "I got this room because I am on scholarship."

"Well, my dad pulled some strings and was able to slot me in here," Sasuke responded, throwing down the bag he'd hidden on his back and turning to face the blond. "Now, I think there's something we should do before anything else."

"Yeah? What's that?" Naruto asked cautiously.

Sasuke smiled crookedly and extended a hand. "Hi, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and you are?"

Naruto's face cracked into a grin. He took the hand and shook it firmly. "Naruto Uzumaki. And I hear they have great showers in the lockers here too!"

* * *

Ok. Wow. I don't even want to begin to count how many mistakes are in this, but, I was desperate to get this up because I haven't updated recently and I wanted to give something to you guys! So ignore the spelling and grammar, I'll fix it up next week when I'm back to my normal routine.

In the mean time puh-leeeeeeeeease review and make me feel loved :D I will update my MC when I am back on track! So until then leave me your love and I will return the gesture with more pointless smut when I write again!

ALSO! NARU-Sasu! How'd I go? I've been reading a few NARU ones recently and couldn't resist! I hope it was ok! I'll probably add more when I edit the spelling but until then, enjoy!

If you want more NARUSASU let me know, I'm happy to throw in a little variety n_n.

Cheers, y'all!

x

**EDIT: 01/26/2010. I redid the grammar and adjusted off spelling. :)**


End file.
